Series 15
The fifteenth season of the television series aired during March 2011 in the UK and between April and June in the US. This season has a total of twenty episodes. Episodes Song * Hear the Engines Coming Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Victor * Belle * Flynn * Den * Dart * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duke of Boxford * Mr. Bubbles * The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * Workmen * The Schoolchildren * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blonde-haired Boy * Norman (not named) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Alicia Botti (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * Three Sodor United Players (cameo) * The Laundry Lady (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) * Sir Handel (original concept only) * Peter Sam (original concept only) * Duke (original concept only) Characters Introduced * The Railway Coal Inspector * Dowager Hatt's Friends (do not speak) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Half hour format When season 15 aired on PBS in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, each broadcast airs two episodes, a song and a Down at the Station segment. Exciting Friends * Gordon and Ferdinand * Song: All You Need * Toby and Bash Kindness with Friends * Percy's New Friends * Song: All You Need * Emily and Dash Learning Together * James to the Rescue * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Down at the Station: The Steam Engine * Happy Hiro Happy Engines * Henry's Happy Coal * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Down at the Station: Coal * Edward the Hero Fun in the Snow * Let it Snow * Song: TBA * Percy the Snowman Helping Each Other * Stop that Bus! * Song: Roll Along * Down at the Station: Passengers * Spencer the Grand Laughing Together * Big Belle * Song: Go, Go Thomas! * Stuck on You Slow Down! * Wonky Whistle * Song: Hear the Engines Coming * Down at the Station: Going Backwards * Up, Up and Away! Special Times * Surprise, Surprise * Song: TBA * Tree Trouble Being Useful * Kevin the Steamie * Song: Hear the Engines Coming * Down at the Station: Fireman * Fiery Flynn Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Lady Hatt and the Ginger-haired Boy * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Den, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Bubbles and the Railway Coal Inspector * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Charlie, Bash, Victor, Cranky, Kevin, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford, the Maithwaite Stationmaster and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * Rupert Degas as Den (Fiery Flynn only), Dart, Flynn, Bertie and Butch * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, Bert and Norman * William Hope as the Steamworks Worker and the Farm Hands (uncredited) US and CAN * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis and Lady Hatt * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Rocky, the Duke of Boxford, the Maithwaite Stationmaster, the Steamworks Worker and the Farm Hands * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, 'Arry, Bert, Norman, Harold, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, and the Railway Coal Inspector * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Captain and Dowager Hatt * Ben Small as Stanley * Teresa Gallagher as Belle and the Ginger-haired Boy * Rupert Degas as Den (Fiery Flynn only), Dart, Flynn and Bertie * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Charlie, Ferdinand, Cranky, Butch and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager Trivia * This season was supposed to be shown after Day of the Diesels, but was brought forwards for unknown reasons. * This season marks the first of a few things: ** Butch's first speaking role in the television series. ** Trevor's first episodic appearance in full CGI. ** Arlesdale End, Castle Loch, the Norramby Fishing Village and Wellsworth's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first and only season to have Rupert Degas as Butch in the UK. Matt Wilkinson later took over this role in the sixteenth season. ** The first season to have Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast. ** The first season, with Season 20 being the second, not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes. ** The first and only season to date, where Thomas, Gordon and Percy have more roles than the rest of the Steam Team. * This season marks the last of a few things: ** The last season in which Christopher Skala was executive producer. ** The last season in which Jo Jordan was creative producer. ** The last season to have Jukka Voutilaninen as the voice of Hiro in the Finnish dub. * Percy's whistle now budges up and down whenever he uses it. * Jules de Jongh is credited in the UK credits despite none of her characters speaking in that dub. * On Netflix UK, this series was listed as being season 13. The mistake was later corrected. * In Finland, this season was shown on the website MTV Juniori before airing on television. Behind the Scenes File:KevinTheSteamieStoryboard1.jpg|Storyboards File:KevinTheSteamieStoryBoard2.jpg File:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard1.jpg File:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard2.jpg File:PercyTheSnowmanStoryboard3.jpg pl:Seria 15 he:העונה החמש עשרה Category:Television Series Category:Seasons